Photometric invariance has found applications in computer vision and pattern recognition for purposes of recognition and shape recovery.
There exist many reflectance models that can be used to describe the range of parameters that can express the reflectance captured in an image.
The intrinsic relation between photometric invariance and shape recovery is due to the fact that the reflectance of an object is estimated not only by the light source {right arrow over (L)} and viewing directions {right arrow over (V)}, but also by the material properties of the surface under study.
The non-collinearity of the viewing {right arrow over (V)} and light directions {right arrow over (L)} on non-Lambertian (i.e. shinny or non-matt) surfaces using the continuous solutions to the image irradiance equation suggests a generalisation of integral shape-from-shading schemes for purposes of photometric invariance. Along these lines, effort related to photometric invariance with respect to shape recovery is devoted to modelling the effects encountered on shiny or rough surfaces.
Any discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles or the like which has been included in the present specification is solely for the purpose of providing a context for the present disclosure. It is not to be taken as an admission that any or all of these matters form part of the prior art base or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the present disclosure as it existed before the priority date of each claim of this application.